1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to redundant power supply circuits, and particularly to a redundant power supply circuit used in a power over Ethernet (POE) system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When a network device experiences power outages, the network device needs a redundant power module to supply electric signals to avoid data loss. Currently, input voltage signals of the redundant power module are transmitted from an external alternating current (AC) power system. Thus, one type of redundant power module corresponds to one type of network device, and different types of network devices need different types of redundant power modules. Therefore, there is a need for a redundant power supply circuit that can overcome the described limitations.